


adio amore

by pulisics



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Emotional Hurt, Goodbyes, Heavy Angst, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulisics/pseuds/pulisics
Summary: he was always like that, the brightest one out there, my star, my love.





	adio amore

**Author's Note:**

> i never write in first pov and usually strongly dislike it but i wanted to give it a try.
> 
> title from "adio amore" by rasta

"You knew that it was about to happen eventually." He said while turning his back to me, trying to discreetly wipe the corner of his eye. His movement was quick, so small that most people would miss it, but I knew.  He was always like that, playing the strong one, not letting others care about him, marching through the world alone with his head held high. _He was always like that, my soldier, my love..._

Even after all this years, his tears were still my only weakeness. That's why he didn't want me to see them, always too selfless, too proud. 

His shirt was stretching over his back, the fabric clinging to his tense muscles. I wanted to reach out, touch him, hug him, hold him, hold him, hold him... But I couldn't. He would push me away, wipe his tears, square his shoulders and stand up proud with his head held high as he said "I'm fine". God knows he always did that. 

His hands would shake, but he refused to clench them into fists, his face was tear stained, but his eyes were still as piercing as ever even when red and puffy, he would still stand as if nothing happened, like he was at the top of the world. _He was always like that, my king, my love._  

"Bebé..." I tried and tried and tried. I reached out to him, I always did. This time he didn't let me, still too selfless, too proud... He turned around, tired eyes piercing through my soul and ripping, crushing, destroying my heart piece after piece after piece... 

"Don't." Short, simple, strong. So strong and yet I could still hear his voice breaking at the end. He was still looking at me and I held his gaze. It hurt so much, so, so much, but I held it. His eyes were too sad, too tired, always too tired... 

"Don't..." He whispered weakly, his eyes losing their fire with every passing moment. I already knew what was coming next. My arms were ready, always ready and always open, waiting for him. He stumbled and I held him. I held him tight enough to heal him but soft enough not to break him. It was just like the first time. It was just like the first time except these tears weren't from happiness, this room wasn't the pitch and this goodbye was the last one. 

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry..." But it wasn’t enough. It never was. His suitcase was packed, his ticket was bought and his contract signed. His jersey was still in my closet, our pictures were still on the walls, I remember the day when they were taken, when our faces were not tear stained, when we were at the top of the world, but it wasn't enough. The feelings were still there and he was still in my arms, but not like that. Not anymore. 

I couldn't make him stay, nobody could... He was too good, he still is. Too good for me, too good for this club, this city, this people... Always too good, too proud, too bright. _He was always like that, the brightest one out there, my star, my love._


End file.
